Aya Komichi
　 |name-rōmaji = Komichi Aya |age = 16 |bloodtype = A |status = Student |seiyū = Risa Taneda |anime = The Wonderland's|manga = Chapter 1}} is one of the main character on both the Manga and Anime . Bio Appearance In the anime, Aya has long blue hair tied into pigtails. Matching her hair, her eyes are blue as well. Excluding the summer, her school uniform consists of a thick navy sweater with a pink red-striped bow tie and a white collared shirt underneath. She wears the same standard skirt as everyone else in the school along with a pair of long black tights. In the summer, she wears a black sweater vest overtop of a short sleeved white collared shirt and instead of tights, she opts for black longsocks. For casual wear, she is occasionally seen wearing a sundress. Personality Aya is a graceful and timid girl who gets embarrassed quite easily. Aya is a tsundere also, feeling cold towards anyone and Yōko except Shinobu. She is quite a hard worker and focuses more on schoolwork than the rest of the cast does. At times, Aya can be sarcastic, dense and even clueless. In the manga, she has shown that there are times where she is simply unable to read the atmosphere, which results in ruining beautiful moods. While Aya may seem like the 'perfect person', there are instances where the other members of the cast perform tasks better than she does. Aya is also surprisingly unathletic and has a hatred towards running. E2 107.png|Though Yōko's confession is an example― E2 108.png|―Aya will mad and attack Yōko. Aya has been friends with Shinobu and Yōko ever since middle school. Yōko occasionally mentions that Aya could never do anything without Yōko during middle school; however, Aya strongly denies this out of embarrassment. Aya demonstrates many tsundere tendencies towards Yōko, such as hitting her when she unintentionally 'flirts' with or teases her. Aya is closest to Yōko than anyone else in the group. Because of Aya's thoughts and behaviour towards Yōko, it can be assumed that she may have feelings for her. Manga In the manga, Aya is no different than how she is in the anime. She can be considered quite a strange person. In one case, she accidentally tosses Yōko's notebook into a bucket with water. When she runs into Yōko (who had just seen Alice trip onto the ground), Aya brings up that klutzes are cute, to which she continues with explaining what had happened to Yōko's notebook. Aya once again repeats her point saying, "Klutzes are cute, right?", causing Yōko to retort with, "No cheating!" While Aya is level headed most of the time, she can be quite panicky whenever Yōko unintentionally makes her heart flutter. For example, Yōko forgets her lunch because she was in a hurry. She asks Aya for some of her lunch, and the latter agrees. However, as Aya is about to feed Yōko, she envisions a "bakappuru" (lit. stupid couple) feeding one another, causing Aya to feel flustered, as she is comparing her situation to a romantic one. In one chapter, Yōko receives what she assumes is a love letter in her shoe locker. Alice and Karen praise her for it, but Aya is in denial, trying to list possibilities of what it actually could be. Throughout the day, Aya stalks Yōko everywhere, in hopes that the latter would open the letter, but much to Aya's dismay, she doesn't. Later, when Aya finally asks for Yōko to open it (at this point, Yōko has completely forgotten about it), Yōko reveals that she doesn't really care for what the letter says - she's happier just being with her friends. This causes Aya to blush. Yōko opens the letter, only to find that Shinobu had wrote it and for an entirely different reason. As Aya and Yōko are walking home with Alice and Karen, Aya teases Yōko by saying that there was no way Yōko could get a love letter. At this point, Aya is noticeably happy and Alice and Karen notice this too. Relationships :Main article: Aya Komichi/Relationships. Trivia *Aya's blood type is A. Yōko (whose blood type is O) points out that people who have type O and type A are compatiable. *In the manga, it has been lightly implied that Aya isn't the best singer. Yōko says her singing is very "Aya-like". *She likes any kind of romance story as mentioned by Yoko in episode 8. Gallery :Main article: Aya Komichi/Image gallery. Main-aya.png|Aya's header stance cf5_1.png|Aya's face illustrations ①. cf5_2.png|Aya's face illustrations ②. Ohys Kin`iro Mosaic - 01 64.png E2 14.png E2 25.png E3 27.png|Mad + Blushing Aya E2 41.png E2 51.png E2 76.png E2 79.png E2 106.png Category:Anime Category:Manga Category:Characters Category:Main Characters